Littlest Pet Shop
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Three young girls; Jo, Zoey, and Dakota are now joining adventures with Pepper, Minka, and Penny Ling. Along their adventures they meet a young idol, and thats me! Join us for our new journey. As we meet new pets, and go on awesome adventures together.
1. Chapter 1

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 1

**Hey I'm back with a BRAND NEW STORY! Sorry I haven't uplaoed in a while I was busy with school, and talking to some friends from Skype. It would of been done eariler but I had to finish some things. But don't worry I'll be posting more stories soon, since it's Summer Break soon, but frist I have to do exams. So don't worry. Also please coment on any of my stories please for me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LPS or TDROTI**

In a small place in a magical world called the Pet World the Fairy Empress, the queen of the Pet World she then brought it six pets. A skunk named Pepper Clark, a Mongoose named Sunil Neva, A Iguana named Vinnie, A Panda named Penny Ling, A hedgehog named Russell, and a monkey named Minka. There supposed to be one more a dog named Zoe Trent, but she was missing.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" The Fairy Empress said. "Let me think all of our friends are missing and we have to rescue them." Pepper said. "And also the Princess." Vinnie said. "Do we have to find her?" He mumbled in Sunil's ear. "I heard that!" The Fairy Empress said. "And yes I mean she is the only one that can protect us here." She said.

"So what do we need to do?" Minka said. "I'm sending you guys to Earth." Fairy Empress said.

"WHAT!" All the pets said, as they went back into a small ball like charm. "Why do we have too?" Penny Ling said. "Yeah I'm sorry for what I said just please don't let us GO!" Vinnie said as he and all the other pets in the Pet World left their places and all got sent to Earth

Fairy Empress looked up and said, "I hope there all right." A tear fell from her eye and she saw all the pets leave.

(OP: Life is Just a Miracle)

At Earth a young teenage girl was running to get to school. She had short dirty blond hair, and dark purple eyes. Her name was Jo; she was just running to school.

At the school, Starlight Academy; the school where Jo goes too, Two girls who where friends with Jo where outside waiting for, while the other students just walked inside to their classrooms.

One was a girl with red hair tied into pigtails; one of them held with a pink flower, her name was Zoey. Another girl had long blond hair; her name was Dakota.

As Jo was at the entrance of the school Zoey and Dakota shouted, "Safe!" Jo smiled and the three girls and laughed as they walked into the school.

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 1:

A Big Adventure is about to Begin!

A little while later all the students where already on a bus going to take a small trip to a Town Square, all the students where in groups, and Jo's group included her and her friends. When all the students got there all of them ran out of the bus and went to walk around the Square.

In Jo's group the three girls where walking around just looking around. "Your lucky you made it in time. If you we wouldn't get to go on the trip. " Zoey said. "Hey I'm lucky I just got to school before the last bell rang." Jo said. "Yeah this trip was important to us." Dakota said. "Hey I made that's all that matters." Jo said. "That's not it Jo." Dakota said back. "It's been like this for months." Jo then frowned and realized that's how it's been for months now.

"But it's nothing right." Zoey said. Jo gasped and looked at her and nodded. Just then a bunch of girls who go to the same school as them was running to the park of the square. "I wonder what got them excited." Zoey said. "Come on let's go." Jo said as she ran after her classmates, with Zoey and Dakota fallowing her.

As they got there they saw a bunch of people surrounding someone. As Jo, Dakota, and Zoey got there they got a close up on whom it is. Jo and Dakota both smiled at who it was. "Is that?" Dakota said. "Yep that's pop idol Frances or her nickname Fran-chan." Jo said. "So she's the pop idol you two are talking about." Zoey said. "And now she's here!" Dakota said.

"Just then Frances' manger speaked up, "Ok Frances-chan has to go now, so autographs are closed for now." Frances stood up and went with her manager. However some of the fans where bumping into her, which made a small music note clip fall out of her hair. Jo saw it fall and picked up.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." Jo said. Frances' eyes shined, and looked surprised, she then got her hairclip. "Thank you." Frances said, as she went to the car, and Jo just smiled.

As Frances was in the care she looked at her hairclip. "Frances, anything wrong?" Her manager said worriedly. "Nothing really." Frances replied.

As the three girls where walking they seemed to got ice cream. When they were walking, Jo saw a small building, when Zoey and Dakota weren't looking she walked off and went inside the building.

When Jo was inside she closed the door behind her, and went to look around. The place was vacant, and very dark. At the end of the room there was light from outside. Jo sat her bag down on one of the seats; Jo sat down next to her bag and looked up thinking to herself. Just then a small star came shooting right into the building.

(Eyecatch 1: All the girls are in chibi form. Jo put a small charm onto a small gumball like machine. Zoey turned the handle and a small grey orb came out, it opened to show Pepper Clark the skunk. Zoey, Jo and Dakota said, "Pepper" the second she appeared.)

(Eyecatch 2: The girls are in chibi form. Jo, Dakota and Zoey are still near the gumball machine, and suddenly all of the pets come out of the machine holding the show's name.)

A big puff of smoke covered the inside of the building. Jo was coughing because of all the smoke. After all the smoke cleared up, all was at the creator of the explosion was a small grey orb charm. Jo went near the creator, and saw the orb. Jo went to the orb and grabbed it, inside was Pepper Clark the Skunk asleep inside. Jo saw her inside, but then heard her name being called. Jo then put the charm tied her charm into her bag.

Back outside Dakota and Zoey where waiting for Jo, and calling her name, after a couple minutes of calling her Jo comes outside. "Hey guys." Jo said. "There you are come one, we have to get going." Dakota said.

As the girls were walking, the girls found a small both giving out three phone devices, one was red, one was pink, and the other was purple. As they looked at them a young woman, who looked liked Frances' manager. Dakota and Zoey looked at the phones and smiled at them. Jo was still walking and saw the charm glowing; she then looked back at her friends at the booth, and walked away suddenly the charm faded glowing. Jo then walked back and stayed with her friends looking at the phones.

"Jo" a voice said coming through the orb. Jo heard the sound and looked around. "Did you guys here something." Jo said. Dakota and Zoey looked at each other and shook their heads. After the girls picked there phones Zoey got the red one, Dakota got the purple one, and Jo got the pink one, the reason why is because it had a connection with her orb.

After getting what they needed the girls headed towards the bus even though they had an hour left, however Jo got separated and went to another part of the square.

"Huh now where am I." Jo said. Suddenly her phone and her orb started glowing at the same time. The orb floated up in the air just then it glowed brighter and Pepper came out. Pepper then pounced on Jo.

Jo looked up at Pepper. Pepper made a cute look and smiled at her. Jo just stared at it. "Hay Jo." Pepper said. Jo just screamed and scooted back away from Pepper. "Wh-who are you?" Jo said. "I'm Pepper Clark a comedian and your LPS!" Pepper said. "LPS?" Jo said. "Yeah short for Littlest Pet Shop." Pepper said. "What's that?" Jo said.

"Were cute little pets that live in The Pet World, some pets like me become LPS." Pepper said smiling. "But however bad things started happening." Pepper said frowning. "Bad things?" "Yeah we lost the princess and all pets in the world are gone even my friends. We were all sent here at the same time, but I don't know where all my friends are and hoping there all right." Pepper said.

After the story Jo petted Pepper, and Pepper looked up. "So the phone." Jo said. "The phone means were connected now." Pepper said. "So that means." Jo said as she remembered Dakota and Zoey with their phones. "My friends." Jo said. "Right they will have their own pets soon." Pepper said. "Will come one lets go." Jo grabbed Pepper and tried to find away to get out, but no way out.

"How did we get here?" Jo said. "I don't know really I didn't sent you here." Pepper said. Just then Jo's phone started glowing and then showed a path. "Do you think we should fallow it?" Jo said. "Maybe come on." Pepper said as she fallowed the path. Jo just shrugged and fallowed Pepper.

"Jo come on!" Pepper shouted. "Ok. Ok coming." Jo said catching up to Pepper. Just as they were running Jo bumped into a person that looked like Frances, only she wore a mask on her face. She also had a small dog with her by her side. Jo gasped and looked at the girl, but the girl got up and left. "Who was-" Jo said, but got cut off by Pepper. "Jo come on!" Pepper yelled. Jo got up, and looked back, but then continued running.

After a while they finally got out. Jo and Pepper are both gasping for air and both looked at the clock. "Oh no I have only 3 minutes left to get on the bus." Jo said. She then ran off leaving Pepper where she was. Pepper just sighed and fallowed her.

Jo was running off to go to her bus; she checked every bus until she finds her bus. Just then Dakota and Zoey grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wrong way." Dakota said as she pointed to the bus they go on. When Jo wasn't looking Pepper went into her bag.

As all the students were on the bus, Jo saw the girl wearing the mask and a second later she was gone again. "Um Jo who what were you looking at?" Dakota said. "Oh it was nothing." Jo said. Just then Jo opened her bag and saw Pepper sleeping in her bag. Jo then held onto her screams until she got home.

(ED: Shuwa, Shuwa Baby!)

Next Episode:

Jo: Ok everything is so weird now! First Littlest Pet Shop, now a mysterious girl.

Pepper: There is more stuff to learn about Jo.

Jo: Really.

Pepper: Littlest Pet Shop! More to learn! Secrets about Littlest Pet Shop.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I have another story that I'm doing that's almost done, so it might be posted later today. So I really really hope you comment. Please comment. Also you can read this story on DeviantART if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 2

**Hi, I'm back with a brand new chapter of Littlest Pet Shop. Today I did this story along with 2 other stories. So be sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

After what happened in the last episode Jo was still nervous about Pepper sleeping in her bag. As the bus stopped, so everyone can go home. "Ok Jo will see you tomorrow." Zoey said. "Ok bye." Jo said awkwardly. As Jo was alone she then yelled, "No!" so loudly Pepper woke up.

(OP: Life is just a miracle)

When Jo made it to her house, Pepper was complaining about waking her up. As they made it to Jo's house, Jo said, "Please be quiet, I don't want my parents to know I have a talking skunk here." Pepper nodded and said, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Jo then rolled her eyes and went inside her house.

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 2:

More to Learn! Secrets about Littlest Pet Shop.

As Jo was inside she decided to sneak upstairs to go to her room. "Jo." Someone called. Jo then stopped, and her mom came in. "Jo how are you?" Her mom, Julie said. "I'm fine mom, listen I had a long day so I'm going to bed now." Jo said, so she can rush in her room. "Before dinner?" Her mom said. Jo just stopped, and said, "I'll be down don't worry." And then rushed to her room.

Jo then made it too her room, and took Pepper out of her bag and put her on her bed. "Ok how did you get here, and what do you want?" Jo said. "I told you before I'm your Littlest Pet Shop, and that means I'm sticking to you." Pepper said. "Look if my parents find out I have a skunk they will kick you out." Jo said. "Don't worry. Watch this." Pepper said.

Pepper then jumped, and a small puff of smoke appeared and Jo was back in her little ball. "I can stay in here to protect myself." Pepper said through the orb. Pepper then came right back out. "Also if I don't have time, I'll act like a stuff animal, till they leave." Pepper said. "Ok." Jo said. "Listen I have to eat dinner, I'll be right back." Jo said as she left the room.

Jo then went downstairs dressed into her nightclothes, and went to eat dinner. The dinner for tonight is Jo's mothers chicken and rice; it's also Jo's favorite dinner. On the side there were some bread that was baked. Jo was eating her dinner, in silence. While eating dinner, Pepper was coming in and out of Jo's room checking on her, not making a sound.

After dinner, Jo was cleaning the dishes with her mom. Her mom noticed Jo was quiet, so she thought of something for her to talk about with Jo. Until Jo then said something to her mom, "Mom can I ask you something?" Jo said. "Sure honey, is it something that happened at your field trip." Her mom said. "Will yes, but it sounds weird if I told you." Jo said. "It's not, what is it." Jo's mom said.

"Well…" Jo said trying to say something, she then saw Pepper shaking her head, trying to tell her not to talk about her. "Well today I saw pop idol, Frances." Jo said. "Oh ok." Jo's mom said smiling. "Ok, well I have to go to bed now." Jo said, and went straight to her room.

Jo then went to her room, and saw Pepper sitting down on her bed. "Pepper, what do you want, I'm free now." Jo said. "Ok, now that you're free were able to talk." Pepper said. "You see the Pet shop world is world that has lots of pets, each pet is given an owner, and is sent to earth, however a darkness came upon are land." Pepper said. "What do you mean darkness?" Jo said. "Our princess, she disappeared, and some of the pets became wolf-if-fied." Pepper said thinking about the princess, and the pets that lived in the land turning into wolf like creatures with glowing red eyes.

"What do you mean wolf-if-fied?" Jo asked. "There like werewolves only not wolves." Pepper said. "Ok I think I get it now, so why am I involved in this." Jo said. "Not just you, but three more members. One is already a member, and you" Pepper said. "Another person." Jo said. "Yeah, but none of us know who she is." Pepper said shrugging. "So basically I have to find two members, that's easy." Jo said smiling. "Actually the two members where found the same day as you, they don't have a pet that's all. I told you before remember." Pepper said. Jo's smile went down.

"Hold on you mean." Jo said thinking for Zoey and Dakota. "Yep since you and your friends bought a Petvice, you guys can get contacts from us." Pepper said smiling. "So that what it's called." Jo said grabbing the Petvice from her pocket. "Yep, now you can try to contact two friends of mine." Pepper said grabbing two pet orbs; one pink, one white. "So you mean, I have to get my friends to help your friends be free." Jo said. Pepper nodded. "Alright I'll help you right after we get some sleep." Jo said as she went to her bed, and fell asleep, with Pepper next to her.

The next morning Jo, was still asleep, while Pepper was on top of her trying to get her up. "Wake up, Jo." Pepper said. Jo opened her eyes, and later freaked out she fell out of bed. "Jezz you're not a early bird." Pepper joked. Jo just glared, and then got dressed for school, and went down stairs for breakfast. "What was that noise you made Jo?" Her father said. "Oh will just a rough night that's all." Jo lied.

Jo was eating her breakfast in silence, and once she was finished, she grabbed her bag, and Pepper was on her shoulders. "Ok Pepper are the two pets in my bag." Jo said. Pepper checked in Jo's bag and nodded. As Jo opened the door Zoey and Dakota was already there. "Jo who is that?" Dakota asked.

(Eyecatch 1: All the girls are in chibi form. Jo put a small charm onto a small gumball like machine. Zoey turned the handle and a small grey orb came out, it opened to show Minka Mark. Zoey, Jo and Dakota said, "Minka" the second she appeared.)

(Eyecatch 2: The girls are in chibi form. Jo, Dakota and Zoey are still near the gumball machine, and suddenly all of the pets come out of the machine holding the show's name.)

Jo then came outside to be with her friends, who are looking confused with Pepper on her shoulders. Jo just explained everything to them. "So I see, that's what these phones are." Dakota said. Jo nodded. "So that's what is with my phone." Zoey said grabbing it out, along with Dakota grabbing hers.

Just then the two orbs from Jo's bag started glowing, and later hatched into Minka the monkey, and Penny Ling the Panda. Minka then went to Zoey, and Penny went to Dakota. After that Zoey smiled at Minka and hugged her, and Dakota hugged Penny and said, "So cute." Jo smiled at Pepper, and Pepper smiled back.

"Hi I'm Minka, an artist." Minka said. "I'm Penny Ling." Penny said in a soft voice. "Hi Minka, I'm Zoey." Zoey said with a smile. "And my name is Dakota." Dakota introduced. "Hi Minka and Penny, my name is Jo." Jo introduced. As Penny and Minka saw Pepper, they went to her." Hey Pepper." Penny said.

During the introduction, a hedgehog was spying on them in the bushes this hedgehog was Russell he turned wolf-if-fied by someone. He was looking at his friends, and started growling.

After the introduction, the girls, and their pets, got up, but then Russell appeared growling, at the girls. "Run!" Pepper said. After listening the girls, and their pets ran. "So is this the wolf-if-fied you talked about to me last night." Jo said running. "What are you talking about Jo?" Zoey said. "Long story, but Pepper told me about everything last night." Jo said running. As they were running from Russell, the girl Jo met last time appeared.

Jo then gasped. "Jo who is that?" Dakota asked. "I don't know, but I saw her yesterday." Jo said remembering bumping into the girl. The girl also had a pet with her, but she wore a mask, and wore a cape covering her whole body. "Pepper do you know?" Jo asked. Pepper just shook her head.

The girl then grabbed her Petvice, which was white, and took out a small charm. The charm was silver, and had sparkle symbols on it, she put it on her Petvice, and a small sparkle came, it kept the pet from attacking her and started to come back to it senses, however it wasn't enough.

Jo saw the charm and asked Pepper, "What is that charm?" Pepper looked at the charm and recognized it. "That's a pet locket. They give out special abilities, and power to stop wolf-if-fied pet, also cool outfits." Pepper said. "Oh yeah here are your guy's pet lockets." Minka said. She, Penny, and Pepper stood next to each other, and three pet lockets, came out. The girls grabbed them, and looked at it.

"Ok so how does it work?" Zoey asked. "Just put it on the top of your Petvice." Minka said. The girls nodded, and put the pet locket, on the pet vice, suddenly a heart came on the screen, and then the girls decided to push, giving a bright glow. The pets covered their eyes, and then opened them back up, after it faded.

The girls had a heart shaped wand; Jo's was pink with a gold trim, Zoey's and Dakota's was the same color, only with a silver trim. The girls also got a frilly dress like outfit. Jo's was pink with ruffles on the bottom, and she wore a small hat with a ribbon. Zoey's was red with short sleeves, and wore two flowers. And Dakota's was purple, and she wore a crown. Pepper, Minka, and Penny were surprised, so where the girls. They all smiled, and went to help the mysterious girl.

Russell just growled, and was about to attack the mysterious girl, but was blocked by the three girls. "Don't worry." Dakota said. "Where here now." Jo said staying right next to the girl. Just then Jo's wand started glowing, and another charm came up, this one showed the orb the pets where in. Jo was about to grab it, but Russell pushed her back dropping the charm.

"Jo!" Zoey said. "Please tell me you're alright." Dakota said. Jo then got up and said, "Yeah I'm fine nothing serious." Jo said getting up. Jo then saw her charm not to far away and went to grab it, but Russell was hoping not to, so Pepper, Minka, and Penny stepped in. "Russell! It's us!" Minka yelled. Zoey, Jo, and Dakota looked back and saw that they knew him. Jo then got her charm, and put it on her wand.

Jo then went closer to Russell, and later a beam of light went at him, and he was back in his charm. "I didn't do that, I don't know really." Jo was just freaking out. "You healed him." The mysterious girl said. "Your power is to heal, and mine is to help, along with your friends." She said. Jo went to her, but the girl said, "But I work alone, so thank you, but I'm doing this for myself." The mysterious girl said, and later walked away.

A little later walking to school, Jo was in deep thought on who is that girl. Then suddenly the orb the girls got glowed. "What happened?" Russell said. Russell then looked at the girls and screamed, as the girls laughed.

(ED: Shuwa, Shuwa Baby!)

Next Episode:

Russell: Ok who are you guys!

Pepper: They're the ones who have to save our world

Jo: Yeah, but I want to find out who this girl is

Dakota: I'm sure you will

Zoey: Yeah

Pepper: Littlest Pet Shop, The mysterious girl, who is she?

**Who is this mysterious girl?**


	3. Chapter 3

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 3

**Hi guys. HAPPY 4th OF JULY! So today is also the 1st anniversary I posted Sweetheart Pretty Cure, on here. Plz coment and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and LPS.**

A lot has happened since Pepper came to Earth, along with some other of her Littlest Pet Shop friends. And now a new friend has join them named Russell, who looks upset. "Come on Russell, you should be enjoying this." Pepper said. Everyone was outside, eating lunch, but they stayed somewhere private. "I would, but I can't believe you told them everything!" Russell yelled, pointing at Jo, Zoey, and Dakota.

"Come on Russell, they will help us." Penny said. "Yeah we didn't meet them, they meet us." Pepper said. Russell then looked up and saw they where telling the truth. "Yeah, but what about that other girl?" Russell said. Just then Jo stopped eating, and remembered the girl. "Oh yeah her." Jo said. "Will we don't remember her, really we don't." Dakota said, and Zoey agreed with her.

Jo then looked down, and said to herself, "I wonder who she is?"

(OP: Life is just a miracle)

A little later during school, Jo was quiet, even after school; she just stayed quiet because of the girl. As they where walking home form school Jo saw a poster for Frances' concert. "Her concert is tonight." Jo said. "Too bad I couldn't buy a ticket." Jo said again and sighed. "It's ok Jo, maybe if she has a concert next month we'll all buy a ticket." Dakota said, as they still walked to go home. "She looks familiar?" Russell said.

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 3:

The Mysterious Girl who is she?

Back at home, Jo is reading one of her books. She just finished dinner. Pepper and Russell, who decided to stay with her, were with Jo watching TV. Jo then looked up at the TV, and saw Frances having an interview with one of the night host. Pepper was watching the TV, and heard something about Frances.

"Hey Jo look there is a place not to far here, she will be showing a show in front of anyone who goes for free." Pepper said. Jo looked up from her book. Jo then smiled, knowing where Frances was going to be. " Hey it's just 5 minutes passed my school." Jo said. "So we can go." Pepper said. Jo nodded, "sure, but let me sleep first." Jo yawned, and went to lie down, and fall asleep.

Later at night Jo was still sleeping, while Russell was up tiring to wake up Pepper. "Pepper, Pepper wake up." Russell said. Pepper then woke up. "What is it?" Pepper said yawning. "Does that girl look familiar?" Russell asked. "Maybe I don't know?" Pepper said. "I'll tell you in the morning, if I know." Pepper said again going back to sleep. Russell went back to his bed, and tried to sleep thinking of Frances.

The next morning Jo was already dressed, and was walking to the place, which is the park, to go see Frances, Jo was a little nervous, and wonder what will happen. "Hi Jo." Zoey said coming with Jo along with Dakota and their pets. "Oh hi Zoey, hi Dakota." Jo said. "Hey Penny!" Russell said. "Hey Minka." Pepper said. "Hello." Both Minka and Penny said. "So are you ready to meet, you idol." Dakota said. "Will I don't know, I'm half excited half nervous." Jo replied. "Will don't worry your finally going to meet Frances." Zoey said.

Later at the park Jo was there 2 hours early, and it was half packed. "Wow it's getting packed, and where here early." Dakota said. "Will let's find a good seat, so we can watch her." Zoey said.

As they where looking for their seat, Someone was on the other side, holding a corrupted pet orb inside. "Don't worry little pet, you're going to cause lots of trouble with everyone here."

As they where seated, the pets saw both Frances, and her mangier. "Russell, I think your right Frances looks familiar." Pepper said. "See, but I can't put my paw on it." Russell said. "What are you two talking about?" Jo asked. "Well I'm starting to think Frances is someone we know?" Penny said. "Hold on do you guys think Frances is your princess." Zoey said. The pets just nodded. After a few moments of silence, the girls started giggling. "Yeah right…there is no way she is." Jo said trying to hold her laughter.

Frances just looked at Jo and her friends giggling, and gave a small glare, and went to them. "Excuse me what's so funny." Frances said, stopping the laughter. Jo and her friends where starting to get nervous unknown what to say. "Oh sorry." Dakota said. "We where just giggling at a joke that's all." Zoey said. Jo was starting to get nervous. "What about you." Frances said to Jo. "Oh will…um…uh…" Jo said getting nervous. "Can you three come with me for a minute." Frances said. The girls then gulped, and fallowed Frances.

Frances then took the girls into her room. "Ok, I think I know you from before." Frances said. "We met just a few days a go at the Square." The girls looked up. "And you're the one who picked up my hair pin." Frances said again to Jo. Jo looked up, and nodded. "Will thank you again." Frances said smiling. "You see I never had any contact with fans, and anyone who picks something up, they just take it." Frances said looking at her fans. "And you're the very first one." Frances said.

"I'll tell you what you guys get to see me perform in front of everyone up close." Frances said. "Wow thank you" Dakota said. Frances just smiled. Frances' manager was looking through her door and smiled.

(Eyecatch 1: All the girls are in chibi form. Jo put a small charm onto a small gumball like machine. Zoey turned the handle and a small white orb came out, it opened to show Penny Ling. Zoey, Jo and Dakota said, "Penny" the second she appeared.)

(Eyecatch 2: The girls are in chibi form. Jo, Dakota and Zoey are still near the gumball machine, and suddenly all of the pets come out of the machine holding the show's name.)

The three girls along with there pets where very nervous since they where at the front to see Frances the very first time up close singing. "This is so cool." Dakota said. "Yeah." Jo said. Jo then said in her mind, "I can't believe it she actually let us go up close." Jo then remembered before all this, talking to her manger.

_Flashback:_

_"It's really nice that you girls are trying to be friends with her." Frances manger said. The three girls stopped walking and looked to see who it was. "You see when Frances started becoming an idol, she wanted her songs to bring smiles to everyone, she also wanted to have friends as well, but lots of people only wanted to be friends with her only for music, not for who she is." Frances manger said. "If you do become friends with her, promise me you will be close to her, and like her or who she is." Frances manger said._

_"We will we promise." Jo said with a smile. "Thank you." Frances manger said._

_End Flashback_

Jo's flashback ended when she heard the announcer call up for Frances. However in the back there was a wolf-if-fied pet, which was Vinnie. Frances then appeared on stage singing her song.

(Song entry: Songbird)

As Frances was singing, Jo was smiling at her singing. "Wow she's good right Jo?" Dakota said. Jo then nodded, she had a small blush, and smiled.

However, Frances singing was cut off because the crowd screamed as they saw Vinnie. "Vinnie?" Russell said. "Oh no." Penny said as well. "Look you guys transform, I'll protect Frances." Jo said running the opposite direction. Zoey and Dakota both put their charms on their PetVice. "Ok ready." Dakota said.

As Jo was running Frances wasn't in her room, and was gone. "Frances!" Jo yelled. Suddenly Jo saw a silhouette of the girl again. Jo gasped, and turned around the girl was gone. Jo then decided to fallow her. As Jo got outside Zoey and Dakota where just running away from Vinnie, "Stay away from us!" Dakota screamed. Jo then put her head down, until she saw the girl again. The girl pointed her wand, and the pet was stopped. "Ok your turn now." The girl said.

Jo nodded, and she put charm on her PetVice, and she transformed. "Ok thank you." Jo then pointed her wand at Vinnie, and he was fully healed, and went back to his orb. "Phew thanks, uh." Jo said and the girl was gone. "What?"

At the back of the park, the woman who made Vinnie a wolf-if-fied pet then growled. "Darn it I was so close." She said, she then looked, up and then smirked.

Later Frances was finishing up her concert, and with no distractions everything was fine. After the concert everyone was already going home. "Will that was a great concert." Vinnie said getting out of his orb. "Vinnie!" All the pets said, and went to hug him. "So I guess, he is one of your friends." Zoey said. "Hey guys! how long was I out?" Vinnie said. The girls just smiled.

Frances was behind them looking at them, and smiled. "Are you going to tell them?" Frances manger said. "I will one day." Frances said taking out her mask she always wares.

(ED: Shuwa, Shuwa Baby!)

Next Episode:

Jo: I can't believe Frances will be coming to our cooking fair.

Zoey: Yeah but does it look like she needs help?

Pepper: I think she will be fine.

Pets: I hope.

Pepper: Littlest Pet Shop, Need help Cooking Fair blues.

**How was the story? Will I hope you enjoy the story and plese coment and fave.**


	4. Chapter 4

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4

**Hey guys. It's finally August, and that means my birthday is coming soon. In 2 weeks I'll be 15 :D. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the newset Chapter of LPS please fave or review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, just the story.**

At a big studio Frances was singing her song, Songbird in front of the cameras for a rehearsal. After she was done she got off the stage and went to her room. Just then someone was knocking on her door. "Come in." Frances said. "Frances, there is this big festival tomorrow, and they want you as a special guest." Frances' manager said. "I don't know if I should go?" Frances said looking down.

After a few moments of silence, she then decided to go. "I'll go." Frances whispered. Frances' manager then smiled and said, "Good," then left. Frances then looked at her mirror, and looked at the PetVice next to it. "I just hope I see them again." Frances whispered.

(OP: Life is just a miracle)

"Hey look the culture festival is coming this weekend." Jo said. "What's the culture festival?" Penny asked. "It's a big festival that everyone cooks lots of food." Dakota said. "Hey look Frances is going to appear." Zoey said pointing at the picture of her. "Wow that's cool." Jo said. "Come on we can go see her tomorrow during her rehearsal." Dakota said. "Yeah." Jo said, but then looked down.

Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4:

Need help? Cooking Fair Blues.

Later at night Jo was already in her Pj's and brushing Pepper. "So are you really going to see Frances tomorrow." Pepper said with excitement. "I hope so after all this is something big." Jo said. "Well remember she is a celebrity, Pepper." Russell said. "Of course we know." Jo said. Jo then put the brush back on her desk, and went to bed.

At Zoey's house Vinnie and Minka where all getting ready for bed. "So uh how much food will be there." Vinnie said. "Oh lots of food, however it will be so cool to see Frances to be at our Culture Festival." Zoey said. "Well I'm going to bed early so I can try some samples." Minka said, then falling asleep. "Yeah me too." Zoey said. She took off her hair ties and went to bed.

At Dakota's house Dakota was grooming Penny Ling, until her father called her, "Dakota." Her father said. Penny heard Dakota's dad and went back to her ball form. "Yeah dad." Dakota said. "Just saying good night." Dakota's dad said coming in and then left. "Ok night." Dakota said.

The next morning there was a huge line and lots of cars everywhere. "I'm guessing Frances will be hear soon?" Zoey said. "Yeah." Dakota said.

The three girls then went inside, but Jo was surprised. "Honey look who will be helping the special guest." Jo's dad said. Jo then looked down in embarrassment. "Hi Mr. Johnson." Zoey and Dakota said surprised. "My life is ruined." Jo whispered.

Just then Frances and her manger came in. "Oh it's nice seeing you girls again." Frances' manager said. Jo looked up, and saw Frances and her manager. "Hi." Dakota said. "Oh it's you girls." Frances said. "I need to be by myself for once, since this is business stuff this time." Frances said.

"Well welcome to our school." Jo said getting nervous around Frances. "So this is your school?" Frances said. "Yeah will the cafeteria part." Zoey said. "I see." Frances said.

Frances was now wearing an apron and was ready to work. "You look so cute in the apron." Dakota said. "Thank you." Frances said and walked to her station.

"Alright Frances can you try putting the salad bowl at the table." Jo's father said. Frances grabbed the bowl and threw it at the table, like a flying saucer and landing with no break. Jo, Dakota, and Zoey stared at her with wide eyes. "When did she learn to do that?" Zoey said. "I don't know?" Jo said. "Frances what was that." One of the cameramen whispered.

"Ok well why don't you wash the rice." Jo's father said. "Oh ok." Frances replied. Frances then used the water to clean the rice. "Perfect now why don't." Jo's father stopped talking when Frances started to put dish soap on the rice, pouring the whole bottle. "Frances you don't use the dish soap!" Jo's father yelled. "I'm really sorry this is the first time Frances started cooking!" Frances' manger said. "By the looks of this, it's not going to get pretty." Zoey said.

During the whole rehearsal Frances kept on making mistakes, dropping food, spilling food, and making food to full in a bowl or cup. The last thing that was the worse was she cracked all the eggs all at once. "This is a disaster!" Jo said. "You know what we can do this tomorrow." Jo's father said leaving. Frances just frowned after he left.

Later at night Jo, Zoey, and Dakota where at Jo's house feeling sorry for Frances. "I can't believe your dad was upset at Frances." Dakota said. "Don't worry my dad is ok now." Jo said. "Yeah but still." Dakota said.

"Hey Jo." Pepper said. "Yeah Pepper." "Have you noticed how Frances threw that bowl?" Pepper asked. "Yeah that was weird." Minka said. "Well like her manager said, Frances never cooked before." Russell said. "Or maybe something else." Vinnie said. "Well we better find out." Penny said. "Well Frances is still at the school, so we can go and talk to her." Dakota said. "Come on let's go." Jo said.

At the school Frances was on the ground waiting for her manager and crew to get ready. "Hi Frances." Jo said coming to her. "Oh hi." Frances said getting up. "Look I'm really sorry I made your dad upset." Frances apologized. "It's fine, I was wondering if you would like some help?" Jo asked. "We can help too." Zoey said. "Well I hope it's ok with my manager." Frances said. "I think it's ok." Frances' manager said coming out. "Well come on let's go." Jo said grabbing her hand.

The girls all wore aprons and started to give Frances a lesson on how to cook. "Ok when cracking an egg don't grab so many." Zoey explained. Zoey then gave Frances one egg and she cracked it perfectly. "I did it." Frances said. "Awesome." Dakota cheered.

During the lessons Frances' manager then came by and looked how well she's been doing. "I knew all of them well be together." Frances' manager said with a smile. She then transformed into a small little dog, and kept watching the others.

(Eyecatch 1: All the girls are in chibi form. Jo put a small charm onto a small gumball like machine. Zoey turned the handle and a small white orb came out, it opened to show Zoe Trent. Zoey, Jo and Dakota said, "Zoe" the second she appeared.)

(Eyecatch 2: The girls are in chibi form. Jo, Dakota and Zoey are still near the gumball machine, and suddenly all of the pets come out of the machine holding the show's name.)

Later the next morning Frances was smiling and already cooking like a pro. "Wow Frances you're doing a great job." Jo's father said. "Thank you." Frances said. Frances then gave a wink to Jo and her friends, and they winked back.

After Frances was done cooking she put all the food, on the table. "Wow Frances you did great." A cameraman said. Frances smiled and went to Jo and her friends. Frances' manager then smiled, and transformed back to a dog, and went to her. "Oh hi Zo-chan." Frances said. "Zo-chan?" Zoey said. "Yes this is my dog Zo-chan." Frances said. Zo-chan gave a small bark, knowing it's happy.

"Zo-chan!" The pets yelled. The pets then ran to her, and Zo-chan ran to them. "Wait you guys all know each other?" Dakota asked. "Yep." Pepper said. "Zo-chan, is accentually Zoe." Vinnie said. "But since we have a Zoey, we nicknamed her Zo-chan." Russell continued. "Well now your all here, so I guess where done." Dakota said. "Not really were missing someone." Vinnie said.

After some thinking all the pets shouted, "Sunil!" The girls then looked worried until Zo-chan and Frances smiled. "Here he is." Zoe said. "We kept him safe." Frances continued. The girls sighed. "Thank goodness." Jo said. Frances put Sunil back in her bag. "Frances is it ok you and your friends all could take a shot of eating the food you made. "Uh sure, but there not really." Frances stopped, and looked at Jo and her friends. "Sure why not." Frances said with a smile.

Later Frances, and her new friends where now eating some of the food she made. "Hey it's good." Zoey said. "Yeah" Dakota agreed. Frances smiled, and tried it. "It really is good." Frances said sounding surprised. "See you did a great job." Jo said smiling.

After they finished eating, Frances was about to get ready to leave, until she discovered Sunil was missing. "Hey guys have you seen Sunil's ball?" Frances asked. The girls just shook their heads. Just then Pepper saw something weird, "Well, there's a blue orb bouncing around." The girls looked at Sunil trying to get away, and then they started chasing him.

Pepper then pounced on Sunil's ball, and Sunil came out and continued running. As Sunil was running he was then cornered, and then caught by someone. Once the group got there was a woman with blonde hair, and Russell and Vinnie gasped once they saw her. "Thank you guys for getting me this other pet." The women said she then gave a smirk when Sunil was struggling.

Just then the woman had a small dark bottle in her hands. "What's that?" Zoey asked. "This is a small drink here, that turns pets into wolves." The woman said. The group then gasped.

Before the women decided to pour the drink into Sunil's mouth, a mask flew by, and hit the woman's hand, which made the drink fall. "Frances?" Jo questioned. Frances then looked up, and grabbed her PetVice, and transformed, she then took off the cape the came off with it. "No way." Dakota said. Everyone was surprised that Frances was the mysterious girl.

"I knew it." Russell said. Frances then went fast, and got Sunil. "You ok." Frances said. "Yes I'm fine." Sunil said with an Indian accent. Frances smiled. "I hope you learned your lesson Blaineley." Frances said. Blaineley just smirked and left. "You know her." Vinnie said. "That's weird, only the princess knows about her." Pepper said giving off a small laugh.

After a few seconds of Frances being silent, everyone knew. "Wait are you really the princess." Jo said. Frances looked up, and said, "Yes."

(ED: Shuwa, Shuwa Baby!)

Next Episode:

Jo: I can't believe you're the princess

Frances: Yeah I can't believe I'm the princess, either.

Dakota: Why it doesn't sound that bad I mean it must be nice being a princess

Pepper: Littlest Pet Shop, My secret as a Princess. It was bad enough.


End file.
